Cartas de amor
by YunneMiku and Lizzy
Summary: Esta no es una historia inventada. Esto es una declaración de amor, a un chico que no va a leerlo. Esto paso, esto me paso. Esto me esta pasando. No vale la pena que esperes nada mas que un río de palabras dulces y agrias al mismo tiempo. Solo vine aquí a decir que amo a alguien, alguien a quien pienso superar. Y esta carta, ella es mi inspiración. con ella he de lograrlo.


Esta es una historia de amor real, de una persona real, para otra persona real.

No tiene mucho de nuestro inicio, y aún menos de lo que fue nuestro final. Aunque, lo nuestro inicio hace ya tiempo. El que no haya culminado en final feliz, no significa que no estuviese escrito en el destino y en las estrellas. Tú serías mío, y yo tuya. Pero nadie dijo que lo seguiríamos siendo hasta el final de nuestros días.

Me gustaría decir que soy fuerte, madura, y tal vez hasta fría. Que no me importa lo que digas. Que no me importa lo que hagas. Y puedo decirlo, pero mentir nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Tú lo sabes.

Siempre me gustó el modo en que sonríes. Siempre me gusto tu forma de ser libre, el cómo no te importaba nada en tanto tu disfrutaras del momento. Salvaje, sin ataduras, así eres feliz. Corriendo de un lado a otro, sin buscar nada más que aventura y diversión. Yo quería un poco de eso, de eso a lo que nunca me pude entregar. Quería vida, quería fuego, quería libertad, y por eso quise estar contigo. Quería que me contagiaras la forma vivaz en que te mueves. La astucia de tu lengua. El intelecto de tu mente. Quería eso, te quería a ti. Quería que me hicieras igual, quería que me enseñaras a ser mejor. Como tú.

Nunca fui capaz de domarte, y estúpidamente lo intente. No sé por qué quería que te volvieras mío y no de ti, cuando eso es y era también lo que más amaba.

No sé qué tan cierto fue cuando dijiste que no tenía ni idea de cuánto me amabas. Que no te amaba como tú. No sé qué tan ciertos fueron los te amo. Los te quiero. Supongo que es que es el tipo de cosas que uno siempre se pregunta y le atormentan por siempre. Yo, por mi parte, pensare que en su momento nunca dijiste más verdad que esa. Pero siempre fuiste un gran mentiroso.

Te amé desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que eras de alguien más, desde que yo era de alguien más. Pero mi amor por ti, era entonces, y es ahora, un amor cálido, casi transparente, casi inconsciente. No está hecho para notarse, no está hecho para que el mundo se entere, ni para historias de amor. Está hecho para ser un recuerdo de la loca vida adolescente, para ser la anécdota de amor que le cuente a los hijos que tendré con otro hombre. Estas hecho para mi pasado cariño, pero lo que siento por ti, está hecho para quedar en mi vida entera, como la base de todo, y la música con la que ambiento mi vida.

No me asusta que no seas más mío. No me asusta que te vuelvas de otra. No me asusta lo que solía asustarme. Me asusta olvidarte. Me asusta que nuestra historia quede en el pasado sin ningún recuerdo para el futuro. Me asusta no tener pruebas de nosotros para cuando triste en la cama quiera llorar nuestro final.

Siempre fuiste alguien a quien era difícil derrotar, con palabras y con golpes. El jefe final del juego. La única vez que pude ganarte, fue cuando te dije que te amaba más. Y gracias a que yo gane esa pelea, tú ganaste nuestra guerra. Tu ganaste esta guerra, y es que yo no soy capaz ni de intentar pelearla. No puedo hacerte daño, porque cuando lo hago me hago daño a mí misma, y tú lo superas antes que yo.

Ahora, parece que has pasado de amarme a odiarme. Eres ese tipo de persona, que ama con todo su ser, o detesta con toda su alma, y tratándose de mí, menos pudiste encontrar el gris. Pero en cambio yo, no soy capaz de odiarte. Te amo demasiado para algo como eso. Siempre nos prometimos que no nos haríamos daño, que no nos lastimaríamos. No se tu cariño, pero a mí no me gusta faltar mis promesas. Y esta no será la primera. Por eso es que te amo en silencio, aunque todos lo sepan por el modo que te miro, por el modo que sonrió contigo, porque nunca rechazo hablar o estará tu lado. Por qué no puedo. Porque mi corazón no puede, y mi mente no deja de pensar y de recordar tanto…

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que recordaba todos los momentos lindo entre los dos? No mentí, y ahora desearía haberlo hecho. No tendría nada para temer por la noche, porque mis sueños lindos a tu lado, ahora son considerados pesadillas, porque despierto de nuevo con esa sensación de que todo sigue igual, aunque sé que no es así. Por qué despierto pensando en ti, porque al verte espero que de alguna forma mágica hoy sea el día en que me entere que aún me quieres. Porque mi realismo no supera a mi corazón esperanzado y deseoso de amor. De tu amor.

Y es extraño lo que siento, porque no es constante, palpita dentro de mí de a ratos, y no sé qué tan bueno es eso, porque cuando deja de hacerlo un tiempo pienso que te he olvidado al fin, y me deshice de la cárcel azul cielo en donde el ácido es refrescante y las espinas son suaves. Y entonces llegan momentos como estos, en que todo se siente como realmente es. El azul vuelve a ser pintura deslavada y grisácea, el ácido de nuevo quema, y las espinas siguen sacando sangre. Momentos en que me siento viva de nuevo, porque sé que aun siento amor, y al sentir amor, de nuevo siento dolor, y el dolor me da vida para seguir amándote, y así hasta el fin inexistente del circulo vicioso de tu aroma, de tus ojos y tus manos.

Hay momentos en que solo quiero volver, ir hacia ti y besarte con la certeza de que no te apartaras. Momentos en que hago algo que detesto: Tener ansias de un poco de pasado, y de un poco de recuerdos.

No siento que te amo cuando te veo, no siento que te amo cuando te oigo. Siento que te amo cuando te recuerdo, cuando nos recuerdo juntos. Tal vez no es que te amé, tal vez amo lo que solías ser para mí, lo que solía ser para ti. Lo que solíamos ser juntos. Cuando nombrábamos a Amelia y Dante, cuando hablábamos de nuestra boda en un jardín, cuando nos imaginábamos haciendo el amor tanto como pudiésemos, cuando decíamos que tú cocinarías y yo limpiaría lo que ensuciaras. Siento que te amo cuando te pienso, cuando no puedo callar a mi voz interna que grita que vaya directo a ti, directo a lo que me hace feliz. Directo a tu olor, que encuentro en todas partes. Directo a tu voz, que escucho cuando hay silencio. Directo a tus brazos, que me hacían sentir bien. Directo a tus labios, que besaban de forma inexperta y extraña, y que por eso eran especiales. Directo a mi mayor fuente de felicidad, la que tuve y nunca recuperare. La que tontamente deje ir, y a pesar de que sé que fue lo mejor, duele como la peor decisión que jamás tome.

Sé que no leerás lo que escribí esta tarde para ti. Y sé que si lo lees no te importara. Pero no lo escribo para el tu real, lo escribo para el que sigue en mi mente, para el que solía quererme. Lo escribo para que quede constancia de lo mucho que lo quise y lo mucho que lo quiero, porque ahora solo eres ese chico cuando estas con alguien más, conmigo ya no. Escribo para que dentro de unos años, volver, leer esta declaración de un amor y decir que ahora soy feliz con alguien más. Honestamente, espero que esa persona sea yo. Sé que yo nunca me lastimare, que siempre me querré, y que nunca me voy a dejar caer. Sé que no me fallare como te falle a ti, y sé que nunca romperé mis promesas como tú las tuyas.

Te amo, y espero que el día que vuelva a leer esto, haya dejado de hacerlo.

Esto no lo escribe Yunne, esto lo escribe quien está del otro lado de la pantalla.

La que sostiene la pluma, de verdad. Lo escribe otra chica enamorada ahogándose en el mar de lágrimas de los miles de amores que han existido , y que ahora forma parte ellos.

Esto, lo escribo yo.


End file.
